


There's five of us

by azalea_21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5SOS in later chapters, Freshman Year, M/M, Soccer, highschoolAU, mainly about friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azalea_21/pseuds/azalea_21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate kinda brought the five of them together and they hope fate will keep them like that forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's five of us

**Author's Note:**

> FRESHMAN YEAR 
> 
> SIDE PIC : pic.twitter.com/wEZSbkrQc5

The hallway was packed with over-excited, scared, nervous students as the new year of school started. 

Seniors were laughing too loud, getting confident with their statuses already.

Juniors still in groups, talking nontheless about what happened over the summer they obviously spent together with.

Sophmores were trying to get new friends this year so they hung out with people they tried to be comfortable with.

And lastly, the Freshmans. Looking like nervous wrecks as they stepped into the uncomfortable envioroment. 

 

Niall Horan was anything but nervous though. He was excited to be a part of this new school! He just moved from Mullingar, Ireland and wanted nothing but to fit in with the kids here. He just dyed another coat of blonde on his head one week before. He was all ready to start fresh and laughed at his own private joke.

Start fresh. He was a freshman? Get it? People were starting to stare at him laughing quietly to himself so he hid behind his opened locker.

 

It's been a week and Niall still hasn't found any friends. To say he was disappointed was an understatement.

 

''Why don't you join a club or something honey?'' His mom had suggested on a Monday night and so here he was, in front of the extra curirculars board looking the empty

sigh-up sheets. He was about to give up when he saw it, hidden behind the Drama Club sheet. He grinned so wide, his mouth almost splitting in half. Niall got a pen 

somewhere in his pocket, (he didn't it how) and wrote his name.

 

******************

Harry Styles was his name. Everyone knew his name of course. His sister was a senior and the most popular and beautiful girl at that shcool. But Harry didn't want to be known just as Harry, Gemma Styles' brother. He was his own self. He wasn't like Gemma. That's why he refused to sit with the Juniors on his first day and he rode to school on the school bus.

Harry was his own self, wearing faded jeans and collared shirts to school, with scuffed sneakers.

Harry was his own self with his taste of music and loner-ish personality, he wasn't comfortable with so many people. 

He was his own self and he wanted people to know that so that's why he signed his name up on that yellow sheet.

A yellow sheet he saw taped on the extra curricalars board he passed when hiding from those loud and obnoxious Juniors who wanted to hang out with him just because he was Gemma Styles' brother.

 

*******************

It was the cruelty of the teachers, giving students work at the start of the week but 2 months to finish it up. Liam Payne didn't mind of course, he wanted nothing more but to prove he was smart. His cousins were doctors and lawyers and when he told his mom he liked music, they were worried and said that if he didn't do good in his exams, he'll be sent to a boarding school. Of course Liam panicked. The teacher was surprised of course about Liam asking about the assigment on the week after the first

day of school and just shrugged it off and said he'll explain it next week.

Liam was frustrated. He had to be ahead of his class! He didn't want to go to boarding school!

 

Liam was coming back from the library, doing some online math test when he saw the extra curriculur board. Maybe he could sign up for something academic. But that yellow sheet somehow pulled him towards it. He didn't know why but he had this idea that if he got himself in that curriculur, his parents would relax about him liking music.

So he did. He got that black Pilot pen he would always carry at the back pocket of his jeans and signed his name up.

 

*******************

Zayn Malik was always up for challenges. He loved them! It was like a ''HAH!'' in their face. Bets, dares, anything! He would do it to prove it to people. He didn't know these people he hung out with but they liked art just like him and any extra curricular activity repulsed them. Zayn was fine with it and these people knew that. So they

wanted to prove to Zayn that it was awful. Nothing like the painting or drawings they did. It was only a week in school and Zayn already got a dare from them.

 

So Zayn did it. He walked up to that extra curricular board with confidence and signed his name on that yellow sheet with a huge smirk. 

It's not gonna be that bad right?

 

******************

Louis loved soccer. 

Ever since he won his first match when he was 10, he loved soccer. It gave him the adrenaline he craved and that rush he loved feeling! 

Imagine his excitement when he saw that yellow sheet, he was estactic and had to stop shaking and jumping before signing with his name,

Louis Tommo, it said there and he grinned at the name.

His parents weren't surprised when he said he was coming back home at 5 on next Thursday because it was their first soccer tryouts. Louis' dad didn't mind driving

him to the nearest mall to pick out a new jersey and cleats. His dad knew Louis was going to make it, he was great at soccer. It was in the genes and if Louis didn't, he 

always has his way to persuade people.

 

Try outs started at 3:30 and so students filled the school feild, gathering near the bleachers where the coach wanted. They were called one by one, to show off their skills and was put into groups to have a short match to see their ability. Harry of course tripped a few times, Niall cussed out loud when someone shoved him to the side too hard, Louis shoved someone to the side too hard, Liam played with his eyes trained on the ball too much he didn't a boy coming his way and Zayn just passed the ball to his team mate.

The whistle blew and all 25 students gathered at the bleachers. 

 

''Okay! I see some good talent here. But I only 10 to play with our senior players.'' The coach said, eyeing them one by one and each cowerind under the stare, not Louis though and Niall actually stared back with a smile on his lips. 

The coach got his clipboard handed by a Sophmore assistant and called them out by their first last names.

''Devine, Tomlinson, Horan, Russo, Styles, Payne, Maxwell, Malik, Leanords, Payne. Congratulations you made the team'' The coach said and muttered some apology to the one who didn't, leaving them all still seated by the bleachers. 

 

Their first practice was on Monday. It all went pretty well until Louis shoved too hard at a boy again. It was the same boy. Niall landed side ways on the grass and 

ignored the pain he felt when his face hit the ground first. The older boys clapped him on the shoulder and let him play still. 5 minutes break and Niall was sitting on the side bench, gritting his teeth and ignoring the pain he felt on his eye and forehead. 

''Oh shit, here'' he looked up to see that boy who shoved him over, handing him an ice pack. Before he could take it though, the boy was already pressing the ice pack to his eye. He hissed at the sudden coldness but took the ice pack over with his own hand. ''Thanks'' Niall muttered, looking at him with one eye. Louis thought it was funny and 

laughed.

 

''No problem, I'm really sorry about that! I get a little aggresive when I'm playing'' Louis said with a sheepish smile.

Niall chuckled. ''No problem mate'' He said with a smile. Louis smiled back and Niall asked him when he started playing and then 5 minutes were gone too soon so they exchanged numbers to text more about soccer. 

 

Liam groaned his frustration when he felt the rain falling down after his steps leaving the school grounds. He still had 10 minutes to walk to his house! Liam cursed his luck and tried to cover his head with his bag but no, that wasn't working because he still felt the rain drops on his face and back and he knew soon he was going to get soaked. He sighed at his luck and reminded himself that the sooner he walked, the sooner he'll get there. A horn was heard and he prayed to god a car didn't pass him and splashed water on his face.

HONK!

Liam ignored the sound and just continued walking.

HONK!

He still ignored it, it's not like he had any friends at that school for them to be honking at him.

HONK! ''Hey, you!'' Liam turned his face and saw a head sticking out a window of a black Mercedes.

 

''Me?'' Liam asked dumbly.

''Yes! Get In!'' The boy with the wild set of curls said, opening the car door. Liam looked at the boy hesitantly but realised he was familiar and got in the car.

''Where do you live? My driver can send you'' the boy said. 

''Um, just 10 minutes from here'' Liam looked out the window. ''Take a left'' He said and the car swerved to the left. 

After a few seconds of awkwardness, the boy broke the silence. ''I'm Harry'' He said, sticking his hand out awkawardly. Liam shook it with a friendly smile. 

''I'm Liam'' He introduced and continued with, ''Thanks for back there, I was going to get soaked'' 

''Ey, no worries! We teammates have to stick together right?'' 

''Teammates?'' Liam asked, confused.

''You are in the soccer team right?'' 

''Oh! Oh, right! Explains why you look all familiar'' Liam laughed and Harry laughed with him. 

Harry asked why Liam joined the soccer team and that got them in a whole serious talk, they exchanged emails and promised to continue their conversation that night. 

 

''But it's fun!'' Zayn protested, arms crossed defensively over his chest.

''If it's so much fun you can stop hanging out with us and go play with your soccer buddies!'' One of his 'friends' said and angrily stomped away, the other three

following suit. Zayn droppes his hands to his side with a frown. Now he doesn't have any friends. AH! Who needs them? Honestly, soccer was fun. It was a sport and he's 

never been good at sports so this was a great surprise for him. He walked slowly to the cafeteria and bought his food. Holding his tray, looking around the tables for an

empty table he can sit alone and moodily but found none. He was about to walk to the table where the Senior soccer player's were sitting but decided against it, it's not like

they know him or something.

He walked to the back of the cafeteria and saw a boy sitting there, reading a Marvel's comic book.

Zayn took a deep breath and set his tray down.

''Hey, can I sit here?'' He managed to squeak out.

The boy looked at him with a smile. ''Yeah sure'' He shrugged. Zayn nodded and sat across from him. Zayn was awkwardly eating his fries until he realised that

the comic the boy was reading was a rare edition his been pining on for weeks! He almost choked.

''Is that- the season 3 special edition because I've been dying-''

''Yeah! How do you know?'' The boy said, grinning excitedly. Zayn gestured to his t-shirt and the boy laughed.

''I'm Liam, and you?'' the boy said, putting the comic between them. ''I'm Zayn'' He said. 

 

The team practiced every Tuesday and Thursday after school and the big match was on this Friday. So, Niall had decided to practice his drills with Louis because Louis was really good at them. He was over at Louis' house on a Saturday at 3:30 pm. Louis had a backyard with a soccer goal so that was fortunate with them. 

''C'mon Horan'' Louis said, draping his arm over Niall's shoulders as he brought them to his backyard. His younger sisters were all inside, Louis personally asking them 

not to disturb him and his new best friend.

''You seem stronger on your left'' Louis observed while Niall dribbled the ball between his feet. 

''That senior, Jay said that I'm good on kicking on my right'' Niall said. Louis smirked at his best friend.

''Prove it'' Louis said. Niall raised his eyebrows at that challenge and kicked the ball. It went soaring in the sky and never got down, until they heard a SPLASH.

Louis and Niall exchanged horrified looks and got to the fence that separated their backyard and Louis' neighbours, peering over the wooden thing. There it was, 

floating on the neighbour's swimming pool. ''Niall! Look what you did!'' Louis hissed, panicked. 

''You asked me too!'' Niall shouted back. 

''No! I asked you to kick the ball, not make it fly towards next door!'' Louis argued back.

''Well, their your neighbours so go get the ball!'' Niall said, setting down on his feet like normal.

Louis looked at him like he was insane. ''What?! No! I'm not doing that!'' Louis protested. 

''Well, I'm not doing it either!'' Niall answered.

''You have too!'' 

''They don't know me! What if they-''

 

''Umm, excuse me?'' 

Both heads turned towards the soft voice and they saw a boy about their age peering over the fence. 

''Yah?'' Louis asked, annoyed someone intterupted their argument.

''Is this yours?'' the boy asked, holding up a dripping soccer ball in his hand. 

''YES! THANK YOU!'' Niall jumped, grinning and grabbed the ball from his hand. The boy just smiled back.

''Hey Liam! Why dont- Liam what are you doing?'' The three of them heard a voice say and then another head appeared over the fence.

 

Niall tried to control his breathing because he knows this boy. They were on the same team as him and Louis. His name was Harry and he has the most green eyes Niall has ever seen and he rarely smiles but he's seen it when Harry's friend was with him. His hair was just a crazy mess but Niall always wondered if it was soft. Niall was 

confused on why he felt that way but he blamed it on having only Louis as a friend.

 

''Oh. Hey, you guys are on the soccer team at school!'' Harry said, grinninng. 

''Yup! You too I guess?'' Louis spoke up. ''Both of us actually'' Liam answered and then Niall invited them to practice with them.

Zayn came over Liam's to see Liam not there and was about to leave when he heard several loud voices from Liam's neighbour's voices. Him being curious, went in Liam's 

backyard and peered over the fence to see Liam with 3 other boys he recgonised as his team mates and called out to Liam.

 

So the five of them spent their Saturday in Louis' backyard, practicing for the first 20 minutes when Zayn came over. Louis then invited them inside for drinks and Niall challenged them to a game of GTA. Liam found disney movies under the couch and asked Louis if they could watch it after the game. So they did, they watched disney

movies while laughing and teasing each other and just having fun.

 

The sun was shining and all of them were covered in sweat. One of their strongest players broke his ankle and so he was replaced by one of the weaker players. 

Louis looked at Liam, giving him a nod. Their coach had suggested the team had a back up plan if one of their senior players got injured and Niall and Louis quickly 

thought of a plan that included Harry, Liam and Zayn of course. It was an easy win. Liam got the signal and gave Louis a curt nod. The ball was at the opposing team and so

Liam ran after it, while the other boys blocked the opposing team players. Liam got the ball and passed it to Zayn who passed it to Harry and Harry was about to goal

until a much taller and bigger boy had pushed him to the ground and he had the ball. Niall cussed under his breath and ran after the ball. He missed it by an inch and 

signalled to Louis who ran from all way over the field to get the ball. It was too late though, they already scored but Louis quickly got the ball again, passing it to Niall

whi played with it until Zayn shouted a, ''Put it in the fucking goal, Horan!'' and Niall chuckled, kicking the ball straight into the goal.

 

They won with 3-2 and their coach each gave them pats on the back. They celebrated with pizza, pepsi and slept over at Louis'. Playing truth or dare later and found

themselves skinny dipping in Liam's pool that night at 11:30 pm and got caught by his older sister. But she let them go because 5 naked boys was something she didn't

want to witness too long. 

 

After that game, Niall made 5 best friends and realised that Harry was really cute when he was laughing but he shook off that thought real quick.

Liam's parents cooled down a bit on the worrying and said Liam can take it slow on the grades as long as thier A's. 

Zayn realised that trying new things are good and he didn't have to just stick to his art all the time. His best friends weren't artistic at all but they were the best nontheless. 

Harry was no longer known as Harry, Gemma Styles' brother. He was Harry Styles, that kid than hung out with those 4 other kids and did you know they won that big soccer match even though they're just freshman?

Louis' dad was even more proud of him and his mom sent him to that soccer camp his been begging to go for years! He was old enough and his parents thought that it

was time. 

 

It was a good year for the five of them.

**Author's Note:**

> NEXT CHAPTER : Louis comes back from soccer camp and Niall gets insecure about his braces


End file.
